Horizon
by SakuraShortStack
Summary: Manami D. Yukiko is a young shipwright from Water 7. With a chance encounter she will find her monotonous life turned upside down and a once in a life time chance for adventure is offered to her. What dangers await her on the horizon and will it be more than she bargained for? [Also posted on A03] Trafalgar Law/OC (Slow Burn, Eventual Smut, Dark Themes)
1. Today is the Day

One Piece was created by Eiichiro Oda and is owned by Toei animation. This is strictly for fan enjoyment.

Eventual Romance and Smut.

Beta version.

* * *

 **Today is the Day**

"Now that you have finished your apprenticeship, it is time for you take on your first solo project." Iceburg's voice drawled as he kept his back to the young wide eyed girl. He watched quietly out the large windows, surveying the workers that scurried about below. He smiled contently knowing that the work orders kept coming in a steadier pace and the economy in town was booming; drastically different from its previously impoverished state. The girl subconsciously gnawed at her bottom lip, nervous at what task he would assign her. _'I can do this. Breathe, just breathe. This isn't too scary...right...?'_

"Solo project? Do you think I'm r-ready for something like that Ice-sama?" She was all nerves and her voice stuttered under the overwhelming task ahead. She shifted her weight impatiently from one foot to the other, feeling the worn brown leather of her boots, creak against the strain. Her fingers fiddled with her navy blue, oil stained coveralls and she chanced a few glances up at the stoic man. Uncertainty overwhelmed her and she couldn't help the panic of potential failure. She just wanted to make Iceburg proud. He had been a rare constant in her life, a surrogate male figure for her to look up to. While she didn't quite look at him as a father, he was simply the closest person she had to one. His opinion meant a lot to her and now that her apprenticeship was coming to an end, it was getting hard to stomach the responsibilities that followed.

"Yuki." His voice cut through the rooms deafening silence and he couldn't help but sound exasperated. He turned around to face the girl who bashfully looked at the ground. "You must have more confidence in yourself. After all this time, why do you still doubt your skills?" His lips barely turned down in a frown, eyeing the nervous girl before him. He had been training her since she was a child and now she stood before him, only six months shy of being eighteen. By the world's standards she would officially be an adult, but to the many residents of the island they still saw the little girl with large green eyes and messy pink hair.

"I just, you know...hear stuff..." She mumbled the last part and childishly rocked back and forth on her heels in an anxious manner. Her small lithe form swayed comically as her lips pouted forward in disdain. It was small moments like that where her youth showed through; not a girl yet not quite a woman. Feisty one moment and timid the next. So unsure of herself but an underlying desire to prove her worth, not just to others, but perhaps mostly to herself. He had known for years that she tried to hide her insecurities, he had even asked her mother about it. His heart sank when her mother confessed that Yuki struggled with understanding why her father was absent. He suspected that she felt worthless because of it and vowed to prove to her that she was worth more than she knew. That no child is at fault for the short comings of an adult.

"Care to elaborate?" He sighed, wondering what got under her skin so much, but also knowing the first step to overcoming her insecurity would be to face it head on. Yuki was an odd girl, but he supposed that is what made him agree so many years ago to train her. She was different from the other girls her age. She had an inner fire that she didn't even seem to notice, but he feared that being stuck on an island forever would smother that flame out. Seeing her question herself this way only proved his fears right.

"Just some of the other docks...sometimes I hear them talking about how 'little girls' and someone 'my age' shouldn't be a shipwright or mechanic. I usually ignore it, but..." She looked up to meet the familiar gaze of her mentor, "But the other day Old Man Guiseppe said that having a woman aboard a ship is a curse, so having a woman make a ship was like having the 'Black Spot'...whatever that means." She huffed at the last part, crossing her arms over her chest with a grunt and Iceburg couldn't stop the chuckle at seeing her fiery self, come forward once more. It was moments like this, when she spoke up with conviction that he could see her true self peak through the nervous demeanor she wore.

"Ah. Yuki, those are just senseless superstitions. Guiseppe-san is...eccentric. Don't take what he says to heart. Besides..." He turned around briefly to grab a file behind him, sitting atop his large wooden desk. "This project will shatter all those misconceptions. The only way to change 'Old Man Guiseppe's' mind, is to prove him wrong." He handed the file to the tiny girl, who tentatively accepted the folder, gloved fingers skirting over in anticipation. Grinning at her no longer sullen mood, Iceburg leaned against his desk with a patient smile. She opened the file and felt her soul practically leave her body in horror, pale skin turning nearly ghost white. _'He can't be serious, he has TOTALLY lost it...'_

"Marvelous, isn't she?" Iceburg smiled brightly, but faltered at her horrified expression. "Yuki? Are you okay!?" He gripped her shoulder, shaking her from her daze. Large green irises peered up from the project schematics with eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Burg-baka!? This is a Class S submarine build!" Her voice cracked as she screeched in terror, piercing the older man's ears. Iceburg rubbed his temples at her colorful title change. _'I was Ice-sama not even two minutes ago..she definitely has two mentors...doesn't she Franky?'_

"Yes, it is. It is for someone of importance. The supplies will be here by the end of the week, so until then I will have you on mechanical installation. However, from this day forward, you are a permanent member of Galley-La Company's Dock One." His face broke out into a wide smile, seeing the realization of her newly appointed position. He could practically see any previous anxiety vanish in a whirl of childish pride. For years she had stood at Dock One's prestigious gates, vowing to her mother every night that she would become a Dock One Shipwright. That she would make something of herself and that her mother didn't need to work so hard anymore.

"Dock One!? You assigned me to Dock One!?" She bounced up and down animatedly. Her long light pink tresses flew in the air chaotically and her fists punched up at nothing in particular. Iceburg chuckled at her enthusiasm, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You deserve this Yukiko." His voice softened and Yuki straightened up at hearing her full name. "I want you to know, from me personally, that you deserve this. I wouldn't have assigned you if your skill wasn't up to my standards. I know you can do this." His smile widened at her flushed cheeks and watery eyes. Small arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, forehead pressing against his suit. _'Pull yourself together Yuki. You can do this. He said so himself.'_ Iceburg ruffled her hair slightly and patted her back in comfort, chuckling at how small she was despite her age.

"Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper and he waited patiently for her to pull back and compose herself. "I promise I won't let you down!" Determination filled her eyes, grounding her resolve that she would build that damn submarine as if her life depended on it. _'No pressure, I just have to build a super important submarine for some elite jackass. Noooo pressure at all.'_

"Ah, now that is the Yuki I like to see. Full of fire and pride. Now, in light of today's news, why don't you head home early to celebrate. Take tomorrow off so you are rested for starting your project." He chuckled when she was practically out the door before looking back with an ear to ear grin. As much as she could work and pull all-nighters, she was still very much a teenager who jumped at the chance to go home early.

"I will, I promise! Thank you so much!" With that her frame disappeared through the large oak doors and he was sure he heard Kalifa bid her goodbye in exasperation. He ran a hand through his neatly styled hair, thankful that she seemed to be accepting the project now. Sometimes Yuki just needed a nudge in the right direction, to realize she was capable of more. Walking to the expansive windows he chuckled as her small figure darted through the Dock yard, practically bouncing in excitement before taking off quickly. Shaking his head one final time, he turned back to his desk, ready to tackle some more work before the days end.

* * *

Boots echoed loudly from Yuki's footsteps as she ran along the cobble stone streets. Darting between the many local shoppers who chatted merrily in the common market. Her hair flew behind her and she dipped and darted down staircases. However, as the crowd thickened she lost momentum before a small smile made its way to her lips. Pushing down with a little pressure on her foot, she found herself propelled upwards toward the rooftops.

"AHH!" I woman's shrill scream made the girl laugh as she flew by her balcony, "Yuki, you're going to give me a heart-attack one day!" The woman called after her cheekily. The girl paused on the roof to lean over and look at the older woman; laundry half folded from her laundry line and a cup of steaming tea on her patio table.

"Sorry Meiko-san! I got great news to tell my mom!" Her voice carried just enough to the woman for her to laugh softly. No matter how many years went by, Yuki always seemed to be a bundle of energy.

"Oh! Was today the big day? Congratulations honey, you deserve it. Off you go then, your mother will be waiting I am sure!" She waved happily as the pinkette's head disappeared with a final ear to ear grin. The telltale sound of her boots jumping from each of the terracotta roofs.

"What in the world was that ruckus!?" An old man came out onto the balcony, his brows set in a permanent scowl and small reading glasses perched on the tip of his bulbous nose.

"Oh, just Yuki." The woman continued folding with a smile, her gray hair ruffling in the breeze. The pink ball of energy had always been the granddaughter she never had, even if her grumpy husband wouldn't openly admit that he cared about her wellbeing.

"Tch. Darn devil fruit users...never allowing a moment of piece. Bunch of hooligans is what they are!" The old man grumbled as he continued back inside, earning a mirthful sigh from his wife. Try as he might, he couldn't hide the wisp of smile on his face.

* * *

Hurried footsteps sang across the rooftops and Yuki smiled feeling the wind rush through her hair and the smell of salt water in the air. Seagulls swooped lazily over the city, surveying the area for any scraps. Speaking of scraps...Yuki abruptly pivoted and made a detour before heading home. Soon the junkyard came into view and with one final push, she leapt from the roof and landed rather ungracefully on the ground. Dust flew up around her and she waved her arms in a futile attempt to stop the dirt's assault.

"Oi! Yuki-chan!?" A male voice could be heard coming toward her and she chanced opening one of her irritated eyes. Her pout instantly turned into a smile at the familiar face.

"Zambai!" Quickly using her coverall sleeves, she wiped the rest of the dust from her face, cringing when dirt made its way into her mouth.

"What are you doing here today?" Zambai made his way over, slinging an arm around her shoulders and patting her back enthusiastically. They chatted while making their way across the junkyard, dodging scrap lumber and metal that was piled in chaotic heaps; a stark contrast from the strict organization of Dock One. As they approached Franky House they noticed the familiar faces lounging around the front, taking a break from the afternoon heat as the sun peaked at its highest point.

"Oiiiiiii, Bubblegum Head!" The unmistakable voice of Franky boomed from a small spot in the shade. Yuki shook her head in annoyance at the nickname he so generously offered her. She sped up and jumped into the Cyborgs arms and laughed as he spun her in a circle. Franky was like the crazy uncle she always wanted, though his lack of maturity often made them seem more like siblings. He wasn't as strict as Iceburg but equally talented and was always there for her when she needed someone to listen.

"I take it today was 'the big day'?" He barked loudly with a smile. "Well spill already little sis. What did Burg-baka assign you?" Yuki rolled her eyes at the added disdain his voice held when referring to Iceburg, she knew their history together often led to them making snide remarks about each other, but it never changed her personal views about them. Though a smile still graced his face despite the brief change in tone and his eyebrows arched in anticipation, sunglasses propped up on his forehead.

"Well…" Yuki bit her lip as she made faux drum noises on her thighs, earning a few chuckles from the other members of the family. "He assigned me to Dock One!" She beamed brightly at Franky, who's smile seemed to light up.

"SUPER!" His signature pose was struck just before he swooped her up in another hug and spun her in circles. "I knew you would do it! Even Burg-baka knows you have the talent. Told you those extra late nights studying with us would help." He chuckled as he put her down and slid his sunglasses back in place. Looking over at Zambai, he nodded toward the house and Zambai smiled brightly before heading inside.

"They definitely did help more than you know Franky." Her voice softened and she couldn't help but smile. Suddenly Zambai burst through the front door with multiple members of the Franky Family, all holding a package that looked to be about the length of her torso but thinner in width. "What are you all…" Her confusion was apparent and they all chuckled at the young girl.

"I know you aren't used to receiving gifts Yuki, but today is a day worth celebrating. You have worked hard for years and this is a little gift from all of us, to you." Zambai and the others held genuine smiles and even Mozu and Kiwi stopped dancing in anticipation. With a flourish the packaging was removed and a large wrench, the same pale pink as her hair, was revealed. Her eyes sparkled at the sight, knowing that her mechanical work often required tightening huge bolts. Tears welled up on her lash line and she grinned widely before grabbing it. The weight was fairly substantial but still comfortable. Already attached to the wrench was a simple but thick padded brown straps, that she could harness across her back.

"Everyone…this means the world t-to me. I will always cherish it and I p-promise to make you proud!" The tears finally fell, streaking down her now ruddy cheeks. She did her rounds and made sure to hug everyone before noticing that the day was starting ebb away on the skyline. "I will see you all later…thank you again."

"Get home now before it gets too late. Don't need your momma raising hell through here again, haha." Franky mused, while leaning back against the wall of the Franky House. Everyone waved goodbye to the small girl as her figure disappeared toward the town.

* * *

The sun began to set on the horizon, disappearing over the tiled roofs of Water 7. Yuki was in a state of sheer joy as she leapt from roof to roof. Today had been a rollercoaster of nerves and excitement. She had been working toward this since early childhood when she accepted the apprenticeship under Iceburg. Though as her gaze went out to the endless blue of the ocean, where the sun seemed to be suspended in an infinite distance, her heart skipped a beat. The underlying desire for 'more' crept into her soul as it usually did and she couldn't help the crestfallen frown that made its way to her face. She paused briefly on an unknown building. The view captivated her and she didn't understand why the desire to venture out always seemed to grip her.

"You are being ungrateful…" She growled at herself. "You are given an amazing career, have people who care about you and a roof over your head every night. Stop having childish dreams." She nodded her head after her rough pep talk and took off for home once more, her heart still aching for something she couldn't explain. Soon the familiar architecture of her family home and business came into view.

Dead Man's Dock stood proudly on the very edge of town, right over the more unsavory docks of the island. Often used by pirates and traders as to avoid the government docking on the other side. The peeling white paint, broken shutters, and worn out sign always sent a feeling of calm through Yuki. Despite its appearance, it was home. The door creaked as she opened it and she was greeted by the familiar smell of ale, tobacco and salt water. All the smells of home.

"Yuki-chan!" Her mother's cheerful voice came from behind the old wooden bar top. Her hands mindlessly cleaning the counter. "How did it go!? Tell me everything sweetheart." Yuki pranced up and swung herself up onto a barstool, propping her elbows onto the bar as best she could do with her shorter height.

"It happened Mom! Dock One, he assigned me to Dock One."

"That's fantastic sweety, but why doesn't my beautiful girl have a smile on her face if she just accomplished her goal." Her mother inquired while raising her brows.

"I…I don't know. Mom, is…is there something wrong with me?" Yuki's voice grew quiet. Her mother frowned at seeing her daughter's conflicting emotions. "I know I should be over the moon excited…and I am! I truly am…but I want…"

"More. But you don't know what that 'more' is. Right?" Her mom smiled softly, setting her worn rag to the side, cleaning being the least important thing on her mind. Yuki nodded shyly, still unsure what exactly it was she wanted. "It was the same thing your Father desired. Open sea. Freedom. Adventure."

"I am NOT like him! I wouldn't abandon my family, I wouldn't-"

"Yukiko!" Her mother's voice was stern and left no room for rebuttal. "Yuki…" She started a little softer. "I know I have never talked about your father much, for that I am sorry. But please understand, he didn't just leave me, I knew what I was getting into when I met him. I knew his heart lie upon the horizon. Over the years I have seen him in you more than you realize. That distant look you get when you look out at the water. Perhaps you are destined for more than a life on this island."

"Mom, are you trying to kick me out?" Yuki mused causing her mom's cheeks to flare up a bright red, contrasting against her snow-white hair.

"WHAT!? NO NO! I…" Her mother looked flustered and Yuki couldn't help but wave her hand laugh.

"I am teasing you Mom." She smiled at the woman who calmed down but jokingly wacked her with the once forgotten cleaning rag. "Eww Mom." Yuki shrieked and hopped off the stool, making her way toward a set stairs in the back.

"Oh you! Get your butt to bed and rest." Her mom laughed, shaking her head. She watched her daughter disappear up the steps, feeling a heaviness in her heart for her. She knew her daughter was reluctant to be anything like her 'No show dad' as she called him…but she was more like him than she realized. She knew the clock was ticking and her daughter would surely find the spark needed for an adventure. It brought her sadness at the thought of not seeing her daughter daily, but she knew her daughter would never find true happiness unless she left. She just hoped she never got stuck in the vicious monotony of island life. She hoped that she found happiness, even if it meant putting up her future 'Wanted' picture right with her fathers.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read. I know I have much to work on. I hope to improve over time with practice.


	2. Yearning

It had been a long six months since Yuki began working at Dock One. Countless evenings spent working until the sun peaked over the ship yard, announcing another sleepless night, but she couldn't find it in herself to walk away at times. The submarine build had consumed her every thought since the day the materials arrived; calloused fingers and sore limbs to prove her dedication, along with oil stains that littered her skin. While it was named a 'Solo' build it still required help from the other foreman, but with the finishing touches and tests going on, it was fully on her and she would be damned it something went wrong. How many years had Iceburg spent teaching her? She couldn't let it be a waste, she had to prove herself that she could bring his vision to life. Whether it was to prove it to him or to herself, she wasn't sure.

Her nimble fingers tapped the gauge in front of her again, jotting down a few notes on her clip board before continuing her inspection. Heavy boots rang out across the metal grates of the engine room, signaling a visitor, but it didn't even register with the small pinkette. Her mind was so engrossed in running diagnostics that she didn't process they were there until a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" Her small form shot up and her clipboard went flying, earning a booming laugh from her would be assailant. She whipped around to confront the intruder and found an overly amused Paulie, cigar and all hanging from his mouth while he tried to stop laughing. "Damn it Paulie! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She huffed out in embarrassment while her cheeks flushed a deep red. Her shoulders slumped after taking a few deep breaths, trying to get her heart to calm down.

"Sorry, sorry! Oh, the look on your face!" He wiped a hand down his face, eyes crinkled in amusement that soon turned to concern as he took in the girl's appearance. She was already focusing back on the gauges behind her but he could see the dark rings under her eyes. How many hours had she been working straight? Surely, she went home the night before when everyone else bid her farewell and left for Blueno's Bar? What worried him the most was how thin she was getting. She had always been small and lithe, but there was nothing healthy about this level of thin. Her collarbones protruded a bit too much, her boiler suit was baggier than usual, and her cheeks were slightly gaunt. It wasn't extreme, at least for now, but he had known her for so long that it didn't take him much to see that she was neglecting her health. He didn't want to involve Iceburg, but he would do it if she wouldn't comply with taking better care of herself.

"Did you need something Paulie-kun?" Her tired and uncharacteristic raspy voice brought him out of his thoughts and her bloodshot eyes confirmed his theory that she wasn't sleeping. Her once vivid green eyes were pale and dull, losing themselves to the overwhelming red tinge that gave away her bad sleeping habits. Soot and oil covered her forearms and her overalls that were tied around her waist had clearly been through more than one shift.

"Yuki, you have been here for too long. You need to eat and sleep. The sub isn't going anywhere and you are still a month away from the deadline. You have more than enough time for diagnostics AND sleep." His arms crossed his chest, while he peered down at her in concern, noting the way she rubbed her eyes grumpily; as though they somehow betrayed her. He couldn't help but worry, the whole group of Foremen at Dock One looked after the little rookie, wanting her to succeed and flourish alongside them. That wouldn't come true if she kept neglecting herself. Had her mother not seen her? It was so unlike Hana to ever let Yuki go without meals or sleep. Unless Yuki's current habits were unknown to her mother. If Paulie remembered correctly her mother's bar had been getting more foot traffic as of late with the new generation of pirates making their way toward the new world.

"I just need to finish checki-"

"No!" His shout shocked her and she flinched back slightly, unused to seeing actual anger come from Paulie. "Yuki, not only is this a request as a friend but an order as a foreman that outranks you. You are done for the day. Follow me." He hadn't meant to sound so stern but he couldn't watch her deteriorate any further. With a hesitant nod, she followed the blonde man, scrunching her nose as the smell of his cigar wafted behind him. She made a mental note to turn the sub on soon for air-filtration. They made their way out of the large luxury submarine and the bright sun nearly blinded her. Tears pricked at her eyes and the fresh air burned her lungs, though considering the submarine engine hadn't been turned on yet, she supposed the lack of fresh oxygen inside wasn't surprising. She hadn't realized they reached their destination until she bumped into the Rope Specialist's back.

"Paulie-kun?" Her hand shielded her eyes and she peered around him to see all the other foreman sitting around a fire pit, plates in hand as they enjoyed their lunch; tools long forgotten to the side, each member taking a well-deserved break. All eyes turned to her as Paulie moved aside and she felt her nerves kick in at the many sudden frowns, eyeing her baggy coveralls and sleepless expression. Without a word Paulie moved her to sit next Kaku and Lucci, who both proceeded to shove a full plate of food into her hands.

"You don't leave until you have eaten it all. Then one of us will take you home to sleep. You have tomorrow off. That is non-negotiable." Kaku stated firmly, looking down at her with a hardened stare and for a split second she wondered where his normally cheerful disposition went. Lucci's bird squawked out, 'non-negotiable' a few times like an added sting. All she could do was nod as her cheeks turned a vibrant red for the second time that afternoon, hoping this wouldn't revoke Iceburg's confidence in her abilities. Soon the chatter picked up and eyes drifted away much to Yuki's joy. She ate slowly but soon felt her hunger hit her after a few bites in. Then she ate quickly and for the first time in months, felt the uncomfortable hunger finally dissipate to a satiated state. Thoughts drifted back to the submarine, while she mindlessly shoveled food into her mouth.

What needed to be done still? Final diagnostics check, prepping the cabins with the luxury items Iceburg ordered, stocking the med bay, and finally giving the beauty a fresh coat of paint and namesake. It honestly wasn't much, and her loosely given 'deadline' was in a month's time. More than enough time for her to finish adequately. But for some reason she felt the need to finish now. Something in her gut urged her to finish. She chewed her food mindlessly, looking past her coworkers out to the endless blue that met the skyline in an unforeseeable distance. She had spaced out for so long she hadn't realized her plate was empty and Kaku had been calling her name softly.

"Yuki!" He snapped his fingers in front of her, effectively rousing the girl from her thoughts with a jolt.

"Ah, sorry Kaku-kun! I was just…thinking." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her cheeks. The man nodded with an exasperated shrug of his shoulders. Standing up with a quick stretch, Kaku crouched down in front of her.

"Hop on Yuki-chan. I am going to get you home. You need to sleep!" His head crooked back to look at her, eyes peering out from under the bill of his Galley-La Company hat.

"Are you sure? I can just go home myself. It never takes too long with my devil fr-"

"Yuki…you can barely focus long enough in a conversation. Using your fruit right now would be downright dangerous." Kaku's voice was firm and with a sighing defeat, she wound her arms around his neck and let him carry her.

"I c-could manage!" Her pathetic retort only made the other's chuckle as the pinkette hung from the tall man's back. Her frail frame swayed slight as he hooked his arms under her knees and stretched his legs a bit; preparing to hit the roof tops so he could make it back for his shift as quickly as possible. Though Yuki couldn't help but blush, she had always had a small crush on the Shipwright and being this close to him, while it wasn't unheard of…it still embarrassed her.

"Yeah, so you can 'impact' yourself right into the side of a building!" Tilestone boomed in a joking manner, laughing more at the red hue that continued to claim her cheeks, in an unyielding manner. Her devil fruit was a popular subject around Water 7, as almost no one on the island had one. Yet the small bubblegum haired local had found one by mistake when a pirate crew drunkenly forgot said item at her mother's bar. Her mother was almost unnaturally calm about the whole situation and Yuki had to laugh at that. Her mother was very unconventional in her parenting style. She actually encouraged her to use her devil fruit and spent time looking up which one she ate. It turns out it was from a sky island and she was the holder of the 'impact-impact fruit'. It allowed her to emit a powerful 'impact or force' from her palms, elbows, forehead, knees and feet. Theoretically she should be able to emit it from all over, but she didn't have too many people to practice with, nor did she have another fruit user to instruct her. So, all she used her ability for at the moment was propelling herself up to rooftops and using the force on her wrench to turn huge lugs and hammer down bolts.

"I'll give you an 'impact' right to the face old man!" She held up her tiny palm, knowing that despite their laughing, one 'impact' from her could easily take down a grown man. It was one of the main reasons, aside from her mechanical talent, that Iceburg let her work on Dock One. Every single Foreman on Dock One, had to be able to take down a pirate with a minimum of a 50,000 belli bounty. Many pirates tried to steal from Galley-La and with the spotty Marine presence, they had to rely on their own strength to protect their interests as well as their town when need be. Luckily, despite her size, she passed the strength test with flying colors. Though she didn't think Paulie enjoyed being flung harshly into the brick building for the test, leaving a human shaped imprint, much to everyone's amusement.

"Ah, I'll be back shortly, shouldn't take too long." Kaku smiled, gripping under her legs just a little tighter and feeling her arms secure around his neck. Yuki would never admit it out loud but she enjoyed feeling his voice vibrate down his back. _'Stupid childhood crush…'_

"You better hit the sack right when you get home kid." Peeply Lulu barked, giving her a stern look. She nodded to all the Foreman, giving a mock salute. Her heart thrummed happily, grateful for how much her 'family' cared.

"Aye, Aye, Captains! Try not to get any gray hairs while I'm gone ya' old farts." She joked with a tired wink, trying her best not to yawn, which wasn't successful. The last thing she needed to do was too fall off Kaku's back. Nothing says, 'I think you're cute', like falling fifty feet to your death. With a final wave goodbye, Kaku leapt from the Dock One outlook, which peered over the city. Wind rushed through Yuki's hair and a childish giggle escaped her, earning a smirk from the square-nosed man. Roof tops blurred by and it shocked Yuki how quick Kaku could be. She was sure he had to be one of the fastest at Dock One. How a Shipwright got to be so strong was beyond her. Soon the old bar, Deadman's Dock came into view and Kaku landed gracefully in front of the main entrance. She would have to ask Kaku someday to teach her how to land better, but in her currently malnourished state, perhaps she should wait. Carefully he eased her legs down out of his grip and she released his neck, missing the warmth of his back.

"Remember, you're off tomorrow. If I see you come in, I'll carry you straight back here." He teased, giving her a boyish grin but also keeping a firm tone to make his statement final.

"Sir, yes, sir!" She mocked once more, before throwing up a peace sign and stumbling into her mother's bar. Her exhausted state making her look more inebriated than the patrons that occupied it. With a quick smile and wave goodbye, Kaku flung himself back up to the roofs and was gone the moment he hit the top. Yuki raised a weary hand to her eye and rubbed the offensive orifice. As much as her pride was wounded, she couldn't help but agree with the others. She needed to sleep and she was already feeling the positive effects of the meal. Her vision didn't swim as much and her stomach didn't growl painfully any longer. Except now, she would have to face her mother for the first time in a month since she wasn't in bed at this hour. Swallowing the lump in her throat she made her way into the bar, heading straight for the stairs in a poor attempt at avoiding her mom.

"Manami D. Yukiko! You come over here this instant!" Her mother's voice pitched into a high shriek and Yuki visibly winced in preparation. Now that she was home she just wanted to be alone in her room, not subjected to another lecture in what seemed to be 'lecture Yuki day'. She hung her head down and walked over to her mother, who was practically stampeding her way over.

"Mom it's really nothing I pro-" Her words died on the tip of her tongue as calloused hands smooshed her cheeks together and surveyed the dark rings under her eyes.

"What is going on Yukiko? Your eyes are bloodshot and bruised. That and you have been neglecting meals, I can tell! Oh my…and you reek sweetheart, when did you last shower?" Yuki's expression softened at her mother's worry, but she also felt a bit insecure. Did she really smell that bad? _'Oh Kami…poor Kaku. I'll forever be remembered as the stinky girl he gave a ride home…'_

"I'm sorry mother. I just let my work consume me…it won't happen again, I promise. I came home to sleep. I have tomorrow of as well. We can go to the market tomorrow if you want." Yuki offered up a rare moment for the two to escape work and catch up. Her mother looked hopeful and a small smile and nod from Hao, her bartender, indicated she could sneak out for a while. Her mother eyed her briefly, making sure her daughter was indeed going to go upstairs and rest.

"Alright. Go rest. We will go tomorrow afternoon. Sleep in, I'll wake you with lunch, okay?" She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before patting her back and ushering her upstairs. Yuki made her way up the creaking stairs that winded haphazardly up to the third floor where their home was. It was a small two bedroom, one bathroom apartment that took up the attic space. Barely 500sqft of living space, but her bedroom overlooked the ocean…a feature that was absolutely priceless. Her bedroom was very small but it didn't matter to Yuki as she never found herself that obsessed with material objects; exceptions being for her pictures she took and her tools that she used to tinker with. She loved to invent things after spending so much time with Franky and the evidence littered her desk with small cogs, springs and conduits. Her bed pressed into the far wall, just under the window that remained cracked open, letting the sea breeze come into her room. It cleansed away the smell of oil and metal, freshening the room up and filling her with comfort.

She kicked off her boots lazily and stumbled out of her clothes as she walked, before face planting into bed. With a last-ditch effort, she pulled herself up to the windowsill, peering out at the skyline. Endless blue waves rolled in from the edges of the world before crashing up against the piers below. Pirates walked the docks below and chattered merrily about food and ale. Most likely stopping downstairs. She hummed quietly, a random sea shanty she had heard from many pirates over the years. It soothed her mind as she lost herself in the view of the ocean. Her heart ached at the sight, frustrating the girl as to why. Why couldn't she just be happy with the life she had? Why did she desire more? Maybe her mom could give her a better answer tomorrow. With her eyes growing heavy, she decided it was time to sleep. Giving one final stretch, she fell back onto her pillow, falling asleep before she could even grab a blanket.

* * *

Light filtered in from the window and seagulls began to cry excitedly as they no doubt found their breakfast by the docks. The wind ruffled a few sails outside the window and Yuki blinked away the sleep that had previously consumed her. Her chest rose and fell softly as she took her time waking up, enjoying the way she sank into the mattress. Stretching her arms over her head to loosen up her limbs, she inhaled once deeply, before almost gagging.

"Oh kami, I really do stink!" She exclaimed in horror, nose furling and lips pursing in disgust. Running a hand down her face and patting her cheeks, she hopped out of bed in favor of a shower. At this point, it was a public service. The water sputtered out of the shower head, raining down in rivulets in the porcelain tub. Steam filled the small bathroom, fogging over the one mirror and tiny privacy window. The moment the water hit her skin, dirt, oil, and soot swirled down the drain until the water ran clear. Her small calloused hands worked the shampoo into her scalp, enjoying the relaxing sensation and making sure every inch of her smelled like the bottled fragrance. It wasn't until a traitorous bit of conditioner decided to invade her eye did she decide to cut her shower short. Cursing the irritating sting but opting to brush her hair and teeth before finding some casual clothes to wear out with her mother.

A pair of well-worn combat boots, tattered shorts, and a white Galley-La Company tank top would have to suffice; as her wardrobe didn't consist of anything fancier. Most of her clothes were from either from work, consisted some type of denim pant, and a trusty pair of flat combat boots. The click of the front door alerted her that her mom was in the house, humming cheerfully in the living room. She made her way out, water droplets falling from her damp hair.

"All cleaned up I see. I came to check on you last night, I don't think anything could have woken you. You slept like the dead!" Her mother mused with a soft laugh. Yuki plopped down on the couch next to her, smiling at the plate of onigiri her mother gestured to. She took one and happily began to nibble on it, opting to savor it unlike she did with yesterday's meal.

"I feel a lot better. I smell a lot better…" Yuki mumbled with her mouth full, hand hovering under the onigiri for any stray rice that chose to abandon ship. The smoked salmon filling was still warm and hearty. Filling her stomach perfectly and giving her a boost of energy.

"That we can agree on. You did smell like a dead Sea King!" A laugh bubbled up from each other them, filling the air with an easy atmosphere. "Though it might take one or two more nights before those rings under your eyes disappear…and don't think I haven't noticed your weight loss. I expect three meals a day missy." Her fingered wagged in front of her and Yuki simply nodded, not wanting to argue with the woman. Hana's green eyes crinkled at the corners from her broad smile, before she tucked a snow-white strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry, I think I was scolded enough yesterday to last me a while." Yuki winked cheekily and her mom made a motion for her to turn around. Without second guessing her she continued to eat while her mother's hands made her way into her hair, picking up sections and folding them in a repetitive pattern. Soon a simple fishtail braid fell softly over her shoulder. Taking her light pink tresses from just below her ribs to just above her breast in length.

"Thanks mom." She smiled down at the secured end, looking back up at her mom with a small grin that flashed her pearly whites. "So, what did you want to do today?" She plopped the last bit of rice in her mouth, wiping a few crumbs away from her legs.

"I was thinking a quick trip to the market for groceries?" She smiled while standing with a small stretch. "I am ready if you are? I don't want to leave Hao for too long…" Her mother worried her hands together, biting her lip and eyes glancing toward the door.

"Mom, Hao has been bartending for longer than I've been alive. Give the man some credit. He hasn't let us down in the decade he has worked here and honestly, he loves this place as much as we do. It will be fine." She patted her back soothingly easing the woman's anxieties.

"I guess we are both guilty of being workaholics." Hana confessed timidly, squeezing her daughters hand in thanks. "Alright, enough work talk, let's go get some groceries!"

The market buzzed with people who talked jovially, the flow of traffic moving at a leisurely pace. Yuki's hands were stuffed in her back pockets as she casual eyed the food stands. Her mother bartered for produce and fruit, chatting animatedly with a few friends who worked the shops. Yuki found her gaze once again focused on the sea just over the market's edge. Her arms leaned against the cobblestone railing, listening to the Yagura Bulls below, who patiently waited in the water canal for the owners to return from shopping.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Her mother leaned on the rail next to her, eyes peering out at the water. "I wonder where he is?" She murmurs quietly, probably not intending for Yuki to hear her. Her daughter takes in the sight of her mom's carefree smile and mirthful eyes.

"Dad?" Yuki questions curiously, her usual anger toward the faceless man dissipated and was replaced with curiosity. Her mother looked nervous at first, but nodded her head with a heart melting smile. She supposed if her kind-hearted mother loved the man so much, that maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe she should open her own mind a bit to change.

"Mm. We were so young when we met. I knew he wouldn't stay long, but that was enough for me." She fumbled with something in her hand before handing it to Yuki. A small metal chain pooled into her hand, before her eyes fell on a small pendant of a white flower, no doubt a symbol for her mother's name, Hana (flower) and her signature white hair. "He gave this to me just before he left, with your birthday around the corner I want you to have it. I know you have always hated the idea of him, but I promise you…you are so much more alike than you realize. Trust me when I say…that's a compliment, Yuki-chan." Her mother turned back to the sea, her eyes lighting up as the sea train horn blew in the distance. "Yuki…should you ever decide that island life isn't for you…just know I support you completely."

"I wouldn't worry mom, being a Marine doesn't really excite me much." The girl innocently states with a smile before grabbing their produce bags and getting ready to head back, eyes flittering back to the water every few seconds. A longing gaze glinting behind her youthful irises. Her mother chuckled, it seems her eyes were drawn to the water, just like his.

"I wasn't leaning toward Marine…" Her mother whispers to herself as she watches her small daughter look back expectantly. She rocked back and forth on her feet, a common quirk of hers whenever she was getting antsy.

"Come on momma, let's get back before it gets too late." Her smile shakes the woman out of her thoughts and Hana gives one last look at the open sea before joining her. _'She just doesn't know how much of you she has in her.'_

Walking toward the bar, Yuki mentally ran through her week-long game plan. She would get in a nice dinner before going to bed early. She still had to run diagnostics, stock inventory, paint and name the submarine. A fire burned in her, she would complete it all and have Iceburg sign off on it a whole three weeks in advance! However, the icing on the cake would be that she finished on her birthday. As the bar came into view, Yuki realized she still had time to kill before dinner.

"Hey mom, I'm going to run by the junkyard for a bit. I haven't been by since my promotion." Yuki added an extra dose of guilt to her voice, knowing her mom wouldn't be as put out if that was that reason.

"Oh? Well go then. You're about to be eighteen at the end of the week, an adult Yuki. You can go _wherever_ you want." Her mother stressed oddly, causing Yuki to raise a confused brow. _'I swear my mother is trying to kick me out.'_ She sighed internally, wondering what had gotten into her mother. She palmed necklace her mother gave her, fingers running over the flower ridges before shoving it into the confines of her pocket.

"I'll be back for dinner since I need to get to bed a bit early. I have to go back to work tomorrow, but I promise to keep more work hours reasonable!" She blurts out the last part before her mother can contest anything she said. She really didn't want to lose another work day to anyways concern for her health. Her mother waves at her dismissively.

"I'm sure you learned your lesson yesterday. Just be home before sundown. I am making unagi-don tonight." She chirped happily, knowing it was one of her daughter's favorite foods. With another quick wave her mother entered the bar, leaving Yuki to herself. Hopping slightly to test her muscles she found they were feeling much steadier than the day before. Using her devil fruit, she launched herself up, heading to the Franky House for couple hours. Maybe some time out would clear her head from her jumbled thoughts. It seemed if she wasn't completely engrossed in her work to the point of it being unhealthy than she was day dreaming…about what, she wasn't quite sure, but her heart yearned for it more than she had ever felt before. It was an answer she was sure she would never find in Water 7.


	3. To Force Ones Hand

Mirthful green eyes peered in joy at the monotonous hum of the cylinders in front of them. Turbines whirled and gears spun in perfect harmony; the embodiment of a 'well-oiled machine'. It was the last day before inspection and so far, everything was going exceptionally well. A small _'ding'_ could be heard and the girl recognized the sound as her alarm. She had brought the small clock to work as a promise to the other Foremen about keeping a consistent lunch schedule and in return, they had allowed her to push herself and finish the build by her eighteenth birthday, which was tomorrow. Rocking back on her feet, Yuki stretched her arms up and over her head, fingers laced to give a satisfying ' _pop'_ to her joints.

"Time for me to refuel P.T-kun!" The girl smiled oddly at the wall of the sub before giving it an affectionate pat. During her visit to the Junk Yard earlier in the week, she had managed to finally name her first build, despite the alcohol that she indulged in that night. A humored sigh escapes her as she ascended the staircase to the main exit. _'To think Franky wanted to name it, The Franky Submersion, as if.'_ No, after many drinks and dancing like crazy, she had finally settled on 'Polar Tang'; affectionately nicknamed 'P.T' for short. The sun hit her eyes as she climbed up to the deck, the lingering scent of fresh paint from a few days ago wafted by, as paint buckets lined the docking slip. Now that it was dry, water once again lapped at the thick steel walls of the outer hull, beckoning it out to sea. As her feet hit the dock she glanced up to admire the gleaming yellow paint, loving how it contrasted against the other submarines in the marina. The rest were boring shades of gray, blue and perhaps one red one.

"Oi, Yuki-baka! Hurry up, foods going to get cold!" Her eyebrow arched at the boisterous blonde man, Paulie. He sat with his usual nonsensical frown and cigar, while Tilestone piled some food on his plate. With a smile she skipped over, grabbing a plate and making her way to the buffet table lined with food. Deciding to load up, she grabbed a little of everything, enjoying that her weight had slowly but surely corrected itself over the course of a week. Even her eyes no longer sported the dark rings underneath, showing off her youthful appearance once again.

"How far along your inspection are you now?" Peeply Lulu questioned, setting his finished plate to the side while Yuki plopped down ungracefully next to him on one of the many stacks of lumber they used as makeshift seats. Her feet dangled precariously off the ground, swinging to and fro, as she munched happily on some chicken katsu she grabbed. She missed the small grins everyone sported, seeing the girl looking healthy once again.

"Not too much left, but I do think I am going to have to stay the night if I want to make sure everything is perfect before inspection tomorrow, but I did promise my mom I'd snag a few hours of sleep in one of the cabins." She grinned brightly at their accepting nods, while catching a water bottle Paulie tossed her way. "Where do I get the finalization papers?" She asked in afterthought, looking at the men patiently. Her rookie status making itself known, as she was still unfamiliar with all the paperwork involved.

"Kalifa has some spares, if Iceburg is still busy inspecting the other builds today." Kaku nodded, slowly enjoying his food. Yuki noticed that Kaku and Lucci always seemed a bit more stoic and refined than the other shipwrights, herself included as she proceeded to shovel food in her mouth.

"Oh, man." She muttered anxiously, earning a few raised brows and questioning looks. Lucci's bird Hattori ruffled it's feathers in wait.

"What's wrong?" Paulie asked, wondering why a small frown marred the girl's face.

"I…I'm pretty sure Kalifa hates my guts." Yuki paled at the thought, her face childishly pouting while groaning up at the sky in thought. For some reason, the blonde secretary and her just never hit it off very well. It didn't help that the woman loved to poke fun at her still developing figure. Yuki had always been annoyed at being a late bloomer, but that didn't mean the woman had to go poking fun at her. Yuki had curves, but because of being so short and lithe, they weren't huge compared to others who were of average or larger build. However, on her they were perfectly proportionate even if Kalifa claimed otherwise. Yuki thought her ample backside, hips and chest were more than enough for her size, wasn't her fault other women had boobs bigger than their heads. She grumbled just thinking about it. _'I hope her boobs suffocate her in her sleep.'_ She crossed her arms with a huff, looking at the men who seemed ready to laugh at her bizarre and silent antics.

"Why would Kalifa hate you?" Paulie asked in confusion, obviously missing the social cue that there was some type of unspoken conflict between the two.

"I-It's nothing, don't worry about it!" Yuki stammered out, realizing she hadn't meant to hint at their less than stellar interactions. "I'll just go grab the paperwork and get back to work." With a quick wave and ignoring Paulie's confusion, she took off toward the office building. Her lips pouted in annoyance, hoping Kalifa would be too busy to talk. Her oil stained fingers pressed against the large oak doors that led into the Galley- La Company offices. Inside consisted of the main lobby, restrooms, break rooms, the company kitchen, show rooms for customers, and Iceburg's office. Her hands laced together comfortably before locking them behind her head. She whistled a familiar sea shanty and made her way toward the expansive secretary desk in front of Iceburg's office. Kalifa sat quietly behind it, working diligently at the never-ending paperwork which towered comically to her side.

"How can I help you?" Kalifa droned, not bothering to look up from her task. Yuki honestly didn't mind, the less uncomfortable eye contact and faux pleasantries, the better. _'Keep a level head. Then you can get out of here quicker.'_

"I just came to grab a final inspection form. May I have one please?" Yuki tried to sound polite without over doing it, but couldn't help but stiffen as her gaze shifted up, pursing her lips as she inspected the pinkette.

"Hm, rough day? Your clothes are absolutely filthy." Her condescending tone stung and Yuki couldn't help but glance down at her oil covered form. Even her face was covered and her hair was stuffed tightly into a bandana, keeping the light pink tresses safe from getting the same treatment.

"You could say that…considering some of us do real work…" Yuki muttered the last part under her breath as Kalifa leaned down to grab a folder. Kalifa turned back, pushing her glasses up with her free hand and slightly puffing out her chest with a smirk.

"You really should clean up once and awhile. With those baggy clothes and your…figure…someone might mistake you for a boy." Kalifa smirked even wider as the small girl sported an angry flare of red across her cheeks. "I mean, what would Kaku think?" She added with mock concern, knowing the younger girl had a crush on the square-nosed man.

"W-Who cares what he thinks…" Yuki grunted, snatching the folder from the woman's hands, effectively ending her little game. Kalifa and her locked eyes for a moment before the secretary decided her fun was over and closed her eyes, giving a small flick of her wrist to shoo the young girl away. Yuki's fingers tightened on the folder before spinning on her heel and stalking off. Her gaze stayed rooted to the floor as she made her way out, oblivious to the many people in the lobby looking at unique design and pricing options of what was pre-made and what could be requested. When something wacked into her shoulder she turned her gaze up and was met with orange fabric in her face.

"AH! I'm sorry!" A voice brought her out of her daze, eyes drifting up to meet the face of a talking polar bear. She blinked rapidly a few times before a smile broke out. _'Oh my god, so cute! He is so big and fluffy! I wonder where he is from? Are there more people like him in the world? Where do they live? The world is so much bigger than Water 7…'_ Her thoughts were cut off by the panic on his face, as she realized she hadn't responded.

"It's okay! Really! I wasn't watching where I was going." Yuki smiled as the tension left his shoulders, his body seeming to relax knowing she wasn't hurt or upset. "Are you here to buy a ship or get repairs?"

"Yes. We are getting an estimate right now and looking at options." He beamed brightly, pride flowing off him in waves, but he also seemed a bit nervous. _'Perhaps funds are tight?'_

"Bepo, come check this out!" A voice from across the room caught the large polar bear's attention, he nodded back at them before turning to the girl in front of him, who seemed to be grinning up at him in curiosity.

"My nakama need me, but it was nice meeting you." He gave a small wave which she returned, laughing as he jogged over to the submarine showroom. She laughed at the seemingly small group of men in boiler suits, huddled around the different submarine options; specifically, 'aweing' over the S-Class build options. It wasn't hard to tell that some of them were mechanics and she internally beamed at seeing customers who appreciated the mechanics and not just the luxury items. Shaking her head, she remembered her own tasks and took off hastily, realizing the sun was going to set in a few hours.

* * *

Her quick jog back to the marina was done in almost record time and the other Foremen just shook their heads at the little dark blue blur that whizzed by them. Her coveralls the only thing visible as she rushed back. As she approached the sub she paused, admiring the way the water reflected off the steel. Only the first two levels were visible above the waves as the third floor remained submerged. Making her way inside she flipped open the folder and read through the various checklists. Deciding to work her way from top to bottom she began her final inspection before Iceburg would do his official one in the morning. It had to be perfect, that she was sure of. She wouldn't let a single item go untouched in her inspection she vowed to herself.

First, she examined the top floor; examining every pipe and electrical line that ran through the steel hallways of the inner hull. After checking mechanics on said floor, she checked the few storage rooms it housed before heading to the main living area on the second floor. The second-floor hallways were slightly wider and this floor held the most rooms on the ship. This floor contained the Captain's quarters which held a study nook with a desk and bookshelves that went up to the ceiling. Windows wrapped along the curved wall that a large king size bed sat against and luxurious black bedding adorned the bed. A large walk in closet was located next to a cozy bathroom that had double sinks, a water closet, glass enclosed steam shower and large soaking tub. Two secondary bedrooms flanked the Captain's quarters that contained large beds, a work desk, decent closet space, and private bathrooms. The rest of the bedrooms held bunk beds and lockers that allowed two to a room and common bath was located halfway down the hall across from a laundry room.

After the bedrooms was a large infirmary, stocked better than some hospitals and Yuki had to wonder if the sub was for the marines, seeing as it was also equipped with heavy ammunition on its underside. Past the infirmary was a large kitchen and cafeteria, along with a lounge off to the side. The living spaces felt much cozier than the steel hallways and no expense was spared in the efficiency of the appliances.

Finally, on the third floor was more storage, the engine room, the navigation room, a small vault next to a holding cell and two smaller 'mini subs' that could be used for two to four people in exploration. As Yuki made her final rounds through the bottom floor, her eyes started to droop. She had been working for so long and filling out the never-ending paperwork that she was sure the sun had started setting as the water outside the porthole windows no longer glowed with light. The bottom floor remained dark, as she had just turned the engine off; effectively cutting out the overhead lights as she didn't see the point on leaving the secondary systems on for only one night. Clicking on a small head torch, she made her way up to the second floor, heading toward the Captain's quarters. A small bag sat upon the bed where she brought a change of clothes and her large wrench sat. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it home, sleep and then be back in time for inspection. Instead she opted to crash on board for the night, allowing time for a shower and to tidy up in the morning. With a tired sigh, she fell back onto the bed, not getting under the bedding in fear of soiling the sheets with oil. Soon sleep overcame her and her mind finally settled into a peaceful rest at completing her first build.

* * *

She wasn't sure how many hours had passed by, but the unmistakable sound of voices caught her attention from the hallway. Her eyes blinked quickly in a hurried rush to chase the sleepy haze away. However, as her vision cleared a few things sent her heart racing. The lights were on, which meant the engine was on, but more importantly the fish that swam lazily out of the many porthole windows of the Captain's suite made a bout of nausea grip her stomach tightly. _'Someone's on the sub…oh my god. W-We're submerged…what do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!'_ Hesitantly she listened to the voices outside as she grabbed her bag and wrench, securing both on her back firmly.

"No way dude, I should get the extra room with the bath, what if I have a lady over?" A man's voice came from the hallway, muffled from the bedroom door.

"As if any girl would come to your room!" Another male voice responded in teasing disbelief. The two argued longer before a small scuffle indicated the end of their little 'tiff'.

"I wonder what the Captain's room will be like?" The first voice came back, slightly louder as it rattled the handle, slowly opening the door. The moment it swung open, all three people froze. Two men stood before her in shock as they stared down at the oil covered person. They took in the baggy coveralls and secure bandana, wondering who the 'boy' on their newly appropriated sub was. Yuki's eyes widened at the two tall men who easily reached six foot tall each. They wore strange boiler suits with insignias and each had a unique hat. The redhaired man wore sunglasses and a teal casquette while the other man's black trapper hat read 'Penguin' across the front. They each took defensive position's, sending her on high alert as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Her heart thrummed loudly against her chest and her body felt flames of fear licking up her limbs.

She had never had real confrontation before and she didn't think sparring a few times with her coworkers counted. Knowing that this situation was not in her favor she made the quickest plan of her life. She had to get down to the third-floor mini subs, they could provide escape for her safely back to Water 7. Adjusting her position, she steadied herself, knowing she had one shot. _'Time to go on the offensive. Make it to the docking bay and abandon ship. Then I need to contact Iceburg immediately.'_

"Who are y-" Yuki never gave the man with sunglasses a chance, she propelled herself forward with an impact off her foot, before slamming a hand on each of their stomachs and using her devil fruit.

"IMPACT." She screamed, feeling the familiar force leave her palms and flinging the two men out the door and into the hallway wall. They groaned as they slid down the wall, rubbing their heads in pain. Yuki cringed at how loud it was, panicking that others nearby would hear. She didn't wait for them to collect themselves as she took off down the hallway with fearful eyes. Her boots echoed across the wooden floors as she ran in a full sprint, already panting from adrenaline and fear. However, what she failed to realize was that the men she hit, had a transponder snail with them. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she froze at the sight of multiple people waiting for her just outside the Navigation room at the end of the hall. Others blocked off different doorways and the sound of footsteps behind her made her stomach sink…she had been boxed in. A man dressed vastly different from the rest stepped forward, a large nodachi resting on his shoulder.

"Give up boy, you got nowhere to run!" The man behind her with sunglasses rasped, arm still gripping his stomach in pain.

"Careful everyone, he has a devil fruit!" The man with the penguin hat chimed in with a frustrated tone.

"B-Boy?! I'm a girl you jackass!" Yuki's obviously feminine voice questioned with a squeak. _'Fucking Kalifa just had to be right…I still hope she dies by boobie suffocation'_ Her teeth worried her bottom lip in panic, a thin sheen of sweat coating her skin. "W-Who are you people? Why are you on my build!?" All sense of thought went out the door as she whipped her head to the people around her. It was obvious to all that she was scared, but what they thought to be a young boy was instead a very small girl. The man with the nodachi seemed to analyze her every word and how she held herself. He smirked realizing how much of an upper hand they had when he was suddenly interrupted. A familiar bear stepped forward hesitantly with his paws lowered in a non-threatening manner. He sniffed the air softly before getting the girl's attention.

"I recognize you from work…you were at our showroom!" She is quiet, but her words echo and feel louder than they are in the quiet hallway standoff. "What's going on?" Her voice fades away in trepidation at the end of her question. The bear looks at the man with the nodachi, clearly unsure at how to approach her question.

"We have…'appropriated' ourselves a new vessel. My name is Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates." His smirk is broad and sure, he knows they have made a clean get away as they had already been submerged for over an hour and were long gone from the shipyard where reinforcements could come. But that left the question of what to do with their 'guest'. He tapped his nodachi in thought against his shoulder, eyeing the girl.

"You said you ran into Bepo at 'work', meaning the shipyard yes? You are also covered in oil…what was your position?" His voice came out firm and demanding, and for some reason Yuki felt the compulsion to tell him whatever he wanted, though she wasn't sure if it was out of fear or interest.

"I was a lead mechanic and shipwright at Dock One…this was my solo build." Her voice wavered a bit and she felt heat rise to her cheeks at the difference in how the man, staring her down, carried himself. He radiated control, confidence, and had a calculating stare. Everything about his subtle dominance screamed alpha.

"You built this submarine?" The man asked, curiosity and disbelief laced in his voice. An idea whirled around in his head and his smile only widened at her following response.

"I built it myself, yes. Look…obviously I'm not getting it back so…just let me take one of the mini's and I can leave peacefully." Her voice held little conviction and she was sure her legs were shaking like a new born deer.

"No, I don't think so Miss. You have two options…" He thoroughly enjoyed the way her green eyes widened as she hung on to every word, knowing her fate would be decided by her answer. "You either join my crew as lead mechanic, or I will personally throw you overboard. What was it you said Penguin, that she was a devil fruit user?" His smirk widened as her hands trembled and fell to her sides. She stared at the floor, mind rushing through failed idea after failed idea, finding no other way out.

" _Yuki…should you ever decide that island life isn't for you…just know I support you completely."_

Her mother's voice played in her head and for brief moment she wondered, could life on the sea find her the answer to what the 'more' was that she was looking for? She eyed the man named Trafalgar Law, who waited patiently with a smirk that clearly said, 'I won'. She knew the second she answered, her fate would be sealed. There was no going back from this decision, she would leave behind all she knew. Everyone she loved, her job, her home, but also the added factor of being against the government. She wasn't a saint, but she had never actively been against the government. _'You're more like your dad than you realize'_ Yuki's eye's widened at a realization. How many years had her mother denied showing her a picture of her father? Or telling her what happened to him or what he did when he sailed…was her father a pirate? She wouldn't act like that if he was just a merchant or marine. If she set sail…could she find him? No, he probably didn't know what she looked like, but could she make him come to her? Her mind toyed with the idea, if her bounty got out, he might recognize her somehow…at least by her mother's maiden name.

"I…I will join." She gave a defeated sigh and pulled her bandana off in annoyance, running a hand through her hair out of habit. Too many thoughts consumed her and her fatigue from earlier was still present. Law grinned broadly while various crew members cheered around her, earning a reluctant smile from the girl. _'At least I won't be sleeping permanently at the bottom of the ocean tonight…'_ A slap on her back brought her back to reality and the two men from before chuckled at her flustered state. They knew how intimidating their Captain was and now that they knew that the person in front of them was a girl, they felt a little more protective and less hostile.

"Yosh! New nakama!" The man with a penguin hat cheered, earning a few cheers from the others. The man with the sunglasses smiled and patted her shoulder, his demeanor completely different from earlier.

"You pack quite the hit! What kind of devil fruit is it anyways?" He poked her arm a bit in curiosity, "Because let's be real, you aren't very buff." She childishly swatted at his hand with a pout, which only made him laugh.

"I ate the impact-impact fruit." She mumbled, arms wrapping around herself subconsciously. Law's smirk dropped just slightly, noticing that his newest addition might be overwhelmed by everything.

"Penguin, Shachi…go help the others stock the kitchen. Then I want everyone to get some rest, tomorrow we have a lot of settling in to do. Oleg, has the helm for the night, Rhys you will take over in the morning." A resounding 'yes sir' was shouted and everyone took off in different directions, in what Yuki assumed was putting away their added belongings. As he addressed the two men, Yuki realized the one with the penguin hat was obviously Penguin, and the man with sunglasses must be Shachi. She officially knew four names out of roughly twenty people. Left alone in the hallway with her new Captain, her eyes found the floor suddenly very interesting.

"Mechanic-ya, what is your name?" He approached the girl and she realized he was very tall, around 6'4 if she could take a guess.

"Manami D. Yukiko…but, just Yuki please." Her voice was quieter than intended, but it only fueled the man's smirk. He would be lying if he didn't enjoy her submissive inclination toward him. He found the girl intriguing to say the least. She was very short next to him, and he made a mental note to measure her height at her routine medical exam he would give her tomorrow. As he took in her oil covered appearance he nodded his head toward the stairs. Understanding, she followed him, trying to keep up with his long strides through the sub. For every step he took, she took three quick ones.

"Well, Yuki-ya, let's get you assigned a room. I heard there are two secondary suites with private bathrooms…seeing as Bepo, the first mate gets one, how about you get the other seeing as you're the only female on board?" He looked down and gave her a genuine smile, wanting her to understand that while he did force her hand to join, he wanted her to be happy on his crew. Loyalty wasn't built through fear, Law knew that much from his past.

"Thank you." Her voice got quieter with every response and Law could tell she was exhausted, no doubt from working a full day. He knew it was roughly 2am and the small hand that rubbed her eye, proved she was tired. He could barely see her features under the oil that coated her skin and baggy coveralls. Only her green eyes and bubblegum pink hair stood out and he found the combination striking and odd. Standing in front of one of the rooms, he gestured for her to enter.

"Take a shower and get some rest. I will have Bepo leave some temporary clothes on the bed for you. We will get you a new wardrobe shortly, seeing as we saved money on buying a new vessel." He chuckled at his own joke before looking down at her. "I'll fetch you in the morning. Tomorrow will be a big day, so get some shut eye. That's your first order from me as Captain." With a small tip of his hat, he left the girl by herself in her new bedroom. As the door closed, she felt her heart finally settle down as a deep breath of air escaped her. _'There is no going back now…'_ She thought as she thumbed an object in her pocket. She pulled out the necklace her mother gave her that her supposed father had made. Gripping it tightly before setting it on her nightstand, she allowed herself one small smile. _'Be open to change…'_ Tomorrow, her life as she knew it, would be getting a complete overhaul.


End file.
